12 Days of AkaFuri
by Hiyuki Ru
Summary: Sebuah Fict yang berisi kumpulan drabble dan dibuat berdasarkan prompt 12 days of Akafuri yang ada di tumblr. Untuk meramaikan event 12 Days of Akafuri. 12 hari yang mengubah kehidupan Akashi maupun Furihata. Update Chapter 8 dan 9 sekaligus! Chapter 8: Why this is just dream? Chapter 9: Your Smell. Warning: Sho ai, typo, ooc, drabble, Pedo!Kouki
1. Marry Kouki-sensei

**12 Days of AkaFuri**

******disclaimer: milik siapa lagi Kurobasu kalau bukan milik Fujimaki-sensei?****  
****warning: Pedo!Kouki, Kindergarten!Akashi, OOC, drabble, typo**

**Chapter 1: ****Marry Kouki-sensei**

* * *

"Kouki-sensei, menikah denganku dimasa depan nanti!" Furihata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat salah satu muridnya menyerahkan sebuah cincin dari bunga buatannya sendiri. Berdiri di sebuah kursi yang ditariknya ke depan Furihata dan memerintahkan Furihata untuk menikah dengannya dimasa depan nanti. Furihata hanya bisa tertawa dan mengelus rambut magenta murid kesayangannya itu.  
"Kouki-sensei! Aku ingin jawabannya sekarang!" Pewaris tunggal Akashi Corporation di masa depan nanti menunggu jawaban dengan tidak sabar.  
Furihata tersenyum dengan manis, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Akashi sehingga tatapan mereka saling beradu.  
"Hm... bagaimana ya? Jika dimasa depan nanti kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab, bisa diandalkan, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan menikah dengan Akashi-kun." Furihata berkata sambil tertawa. Merupakan hal yang biasa jika seorang anak kecil ingin menikahi seseorang yang 'dihormatinya'.  
Akashi yang mendengar jawaban dari Furihata tersenyum senang dan memasangkan cincin buatannya ke jari manis Furihata.  
"15 tahun dari sekarang, Akashi Seijuuro akan menjadikan Furihata Kouki-sensei menjadi pengantinnya!" Deklarasi nan absolut diteriakan oleh Akashi di kelas yang sudah sepi karena murid yang lain sudah pulang dan dijemput oleh orang tuanya masing-masing. Furihata hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku murid berumur 5 tahun itu. Hari-harinya bekerja sambilan di TK sekaligus penginapan anak ini, tidak pernah sepi karena kehadiran Akashi.

* * *

Lima belas tahun sejak deklarasi cinta yang diutarakan oleh Akashi, Furihata telah menjadi kepala sekolah di salah satu TK di Tokyo, sesuai dengan impiannya sejak dulu. Berbicara mengenai Akashi, yang Furihata ingat mantan muridnya itu sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat hebat. Diumurnya yang baru saja menginjakan 20 tahun itu, ia sudah berhasil meneruskan Akashi Corporation dan menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting dalam perekonomian Jepang. Furihata hanya bisa tertawa mengingat jika dulu Akashi sempat meminta Furihata menjadi pengantinnya.

Furihata menyimpan cincin buatan murid kesayangannya itu, tentunya setelah mengawetkan cincin tersebut, menyimpan cincin tersebut di sebuah kotak yang berisi barang berharga menurut Furihata. Melihat cincin tersebut membuatnya mengingat murid kesayangannya itu. Furihata jarang mengikuti perkembangan perekonomian Jepang ataupun membeli majalah bisnis yang biasanya memuat biografi ataupun wawancara singkat tentang mantan muridnya sehingga ia tidak tau bagaimanakah wajah dari muridnya itu sekarang.

Setelah memastikan semua ruangan terkunci, Furihata memutuskan untuk pulang. Laki-laki berumur 32 tahun itu berjalan dengan wajah yang ceria, seperti biasa hari-harinya dengan murid TK selalu menyenangkan.

"Kouki-sensei, aku menagih janjimu." Seorang laki-laki berambut merah, dengan mata ruby dan setelan jas yang terlihat mahal mengagetkan Furihata. Laki-laki ini terlihat sangat tampan menurut Furihata. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Furihata terus memperhatikan laki-laki itu, merasa ia pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya, tapi entah kapan dia tidak yakin, hingga akhirnya Furihata menyadari sesuatu saat melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu memandang dirinya.  
"A-akashi Seijuuro-kun?"  
"Menikah denganku? Sensei..."

.

.  
Fin

.

.

* * *

Jadi.. fic ini ru buat untuk meramaikan event di tumblr 12 days of akafuri. Karena Ru gak punya tumblr dan juga gak pede sama kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya jadi bikin disini dalam bahasa indonesia. Sebelumnya udah Ru post ini di grup Cafein, tapi karena merasa ada yang kurang sudah Ru perbaiki beberapa kalimatnya. Semangat menyongsong Akafuri days /o/ mari ramaikan archive otp indah yang satu ini xD dan Ru akan mengusahak membuat 12 drabble mengikuti prompt yang ada di event ini xD mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	2. Flower Crown

**12 Days of AkaFuri**

**disclaimer: milik siapa lagi Kurobasu kalau bukan milik Fujimaki-sensei?****  
****warning: Pedo!Kouki, Kindergarten!Akashi, OOC, drabble**

**Chapter 2: Flower Crown**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Furihata bertanya sambil memperhatikan satu persatu anak-anak yang dijaganya. Seperti biasa, setiap sore Furihata bekerja sambilan di sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak sekaligus tempat penitipan anak di daerah Tokyo.

"Sudah sensei!" teriak anak-anak itu serempak sambil memperlihatkan hasil prakarya mereka.

"Wah... flower crown yang bagus Ogiwara-kun, kamu pintar sekali." Furihata mengacak pelan rambut red brown muridnya dan dibalas dengan cengiran lebar khas anak-anak.

"Sensei, punyaku lebih bagus." Seorang anak menyerahkan flower crown buatannya yang tidak terlihat seperti flower crown. Furihata mengernyitkan dahinya melihat hasil karya tersebut.

"Sei-kun, kenapa hanya membuat mahkota daun? Bunganya kenapa tidak Sei-kun pasang?"

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan mahkota dengan bunga seperti itu sensei! Aku mau menggunakan mahkota dengan daun saja, seperti yang dipakai para dewa yang pernah kaa-san tunjukan dulu!"

"ah... baiklah... padahal sensei ingin Sei-kun membuatnya dengan bunga.."

"Aku juga buat yang dengan bunga! Yang ini untuk sensei!" Akashi Seijuuro menarik kursinya, dan berdiri di atasnya. Berusaha memakaikan flower crown buatannya ke kepala Furihata. Mengetahui maksud muridnya tersebut, Furihata merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga Akashi dengan mudah memasangkan flower crownnya itu.

"Sensei! Tolong pasang flower crown buatanku!" Akashi meminta – atau lebih tepat disebut memerintah – Furihata untuk memasangkan mahkota daun yang ia genggam. Furihata segera memasangkan mahkota dauntersebut dan mengelus rambut murid kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih sensei! Sensei cantik pakai mahkota buatanku!" akashi tersenyumbangga dengan hasil karyanya yang ia pakaikan ke Furihata. Sedangkan sang guru hanya bisa memerah malu karena pertama kalinya ia dibilang cantik oleh muridnya, padahal dia itu seorang laki-laki. Furihata memang tidak bisa menebak tingkah laku muridnya yang satu ini.

.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

Makasih yang sudah mau membaca *smile* mohon maaf jika chapter kali ini kurang feels dan lain-lain. Ru terlalu lemas sehabis ujian praktikum dan 'jatuh bebas' di perpustakaan pusat kampusnya. Dan baru sampai rumah jam setengah sebelas malam karena keasyikan main di game centre padahal sebelum berangkat 'terjun bebas' dulu—haha- Sebenernya aslinya gak kayak gini—tapi Ru ubah karena sama kayak salah satu art _(:" *berguling* untuk **Brigitta**, well.. ikuti saja sampai akhir ya xD nanti akan ketahuan apakah pilihannya Furihata~ apakah akan menikah dengan akashi atau tidak. Ru berterima kasih bagi yang sudi fave ataupun memfollow drabble buatan Ru :) Ru harap chapter selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan dan bisa memasukan lebih banyak feels~

Ah... sekali lagi Ru ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan yang maksimal di chapter ini. So, mind to review, minna?

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	3. Stolen Kisses

**12 Days of AkaFuri**

**disclaimer: milik siapa lagi Kurobasu kalau bukan milik Fujimaki-sensei?****  
****warning: Pedo!Kouki, Kindergarten!Akashi, OOC, drabble**

**Chapter 3: Stolen Kisses**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

"Waktunya tidur siang~ Sensei tidak mau melihat masih ada yang bangun ya!" anak-anak yang Furihata jaga di tempat penitipan anak tempatnya bekerja segera mengambil posisinya masing-masing. Beberapa diantaranya sudah mengucek mata karena mengantuk dan beberapa diantaranya bahkan sudah tertidur.

"Sensei tidak tidur?" Akashi mendekati Furihata sambil menyeret selimut merah miliknya. Furihata mengelus rambut Akashi sambil menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Akashi sebelum berbicara. Cara berkomunikasi dengan yang paling efektif yang Furihata pelajari dari buku perkembangan anak.

"Sensei akan menjaga kalian ketik kalian tidur. Sekarang, Sei-kun tidur ya!" Furihata tersenyum lalu menggandeng Akashi ke salah satu futon yang tersedia, membaringkan tubuh Akashi di tempat tidur, tidak lupa menyelimuti anak tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, semua anak-anak di ruangan itu sudah jatuh tertidur. Furihata memastikan jika semua anak-anak sudah tidur dan memakai selimut dengan benar karena musim gugur yang hampir berganti dengan musim dingin membuat udara semakin dingin.

Furihata mengambil tempat di dekat Akashi. Hanya itu tempat yang masih kosong karena anak-anak takut dengan Akashi sehingga tidak ada yang mau tidur dekat dengannya. Furihata tidur-tiduran di samping Akashi sambil mengecek email masuk. Entah tugas, kabar temannya di negara lain, ataupun spam yang masuk ke emailnya. Semilir angin yang berhembus masuk melalui ventilasi, entah mengapa membuat Furihata merasakan kantuk. Mungkin karena hari ini memang aktivitas yang dilakukan Furihata lebih banyak dibandingkan biasanya, hingga tanpa sadar Furihata tertidur disamping Akashi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akashi terbangun saat ia merasakan seseorang yang tertidur disampingnya. Melihat Furihata yang tertidur, Akashi merasa senang. Selama ini senseinya itu tidak pernah mau tidur dengannya. Akashi memperhatikan wajah tidur Furihata yang terlihat sangat lucu. Mengingatkan dirinya tentang ibunya yang baru saja pergi ke pangkuan Tuhan, apalagi warna rambut mereka sama. Tanpa Akashi sadari, ia mengecup bibir Furihata, kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya karena ia sudah mencium bibir sensei yang disukainya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dan... disinilah Furihata. Terjebak oleh badai di apartemen milik mantan murid dan anak yang pernah diasuhnya dulu ketika masih bekerja sambilan di tempat penitipan anak. Badai kali ini benar-benar hebat, sialnya Furihata tidak bisa sampai ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu sebelum badai menerjang karena ia harus kembali ke sekolah karena handphonenya yang tertinggal.

"Sensei bisa mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku. Baju ganti, handuk dan segala kebutuhan bisa sensei temukan di dalam kamar mandi. Silahkan gunakan mesin cuci untuk mencuci pakaian sensei yang basah." Akashi menunjukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu oak yang di cat hitam.

"Terima kasih Akashi-san." Furihata segera menuju kamar mandi. Badai tadi membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, beruntung Akashi melihatnya dan menawarkan menuju apartemennya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dan menggunakan mobil.

Akashi berdecak tidak suka. Sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Furihata dan meminta jawaban apakah Furihata bersedia menikah dengannya, hubungan mereka berada di posisi yang sulit. Panggilan Sei-kun yang dulu selalu di dengar oleh Akashi hingga usianya 6 tahun, berganti menjadi Akashi-san saat mereka kembali bertemu dan Akashi mengajaknya makan malam. Jujur, Akashi sangat ingin Furihata memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sei-kun seperti dulu, namun ia masih ingat jika senseinya itu tidak suka jika dipaksa dan berpendirian teguh, membuat Akashi berada di posisi yang sulit, lebih sulit jika dibandingkan berdiri dihadapan dewan direksi saat rapat tahunan berlangsung.

Akashi mengganti setelannya dengan pakaian yang nyaman. Sebuah kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana cargo berwarna hitam. Akashi menaruh dua gelas cokelat panas buatannya di meja samping tempat tidur, berniat memberikan salah satunya ke Furihata yang ia yakini dalam kondisi kedinginan. Sambil menunggu Furihata selesai mandi, Akashi mengintip keadaan diluar melalui kaca jendela kamarnya yang besar. Sepertinya badai akan lama berhenti, dan mungkin saja Furihata harus bermalam di apartemennya hari ini. Menunggu Furihata selesai, Akashi memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di kasurnya yang empuk. Kegiatan hari ini membuatnya sangat lelah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Furihata memasukan baju kotornya ke mesin cuci sesuai instruksi Akashi. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Akashi yang tertidur dengan nyaman sehingga ia takut membangunkan Akashi jika membuat suara sekecil apapun.

Furihata sesungguhnya dalam kondisi dilema. Ia senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan mantan muridnya itu, namun di sisi lain ia merasakan konflik batin jika mengingat perbedaan umurnya yang jauh dengan Akashi. Jujur Furihata akui jika dulu, saat Akashi masih menjadi muridnya, ia menyukai anak tersebut. Sebut saja Furihata pedofil, namun kenyataan itulah yang terjadi. Namun saat ia bertemu kembali dengan muridnya 3 bulan yang lalu itu, getar yang aneh kembali hadir, dan membuat Furihata jika ia sungguh menyukai muridnya itu. Sungguh, Furihata berada dalam kondisi yang sulit, sejak dulu ia tidak pernah suka dengan yang namanya konflik batin.

Kembali ke kamar Akashi, Furihata berjalan perlahan. Dua gelas cokelat panas yang sempat ia lihat berada di meja di samping tempat tidur Akashi membuatnya kembali. Ia merasakan haus, namun tidak berani mengambil minum di dalam kulkas, dan memilih meminum cokelat panas di atas meja tersebut. Sambil meminum cokelat panas, Furihata memperhatikan raut wajah muridnya. Garis wajahnya yang tegas, dan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Akashi yang tidur membuat hati Furihata terasa hangat. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mencium bibir merah Akashi.

"Gila... Apa yang aku lakukan..." Furihata memijit keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi. Dorongan nafsunya terlalu kuat saat melihat Akashi dalam kondisi tanpa pertahanan seperti itu. Melihat bibir merah Akashi membuatnya memerah jika mengingat baru saja, ia mencium bibir merah tersebut setelah meminum cokelat panas. Berani-beraninya Furihata mencuri ciuman di bibir Akashi saat sedang tidur. Furihata sungguh merasa berdosa, ia melakukan ciuman pertamanya dengan mantan muridnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Andaikan Furihata tau jika ciumannya sudah direbut oleh Akashi saat Akashi masih berumur lima tahun, pasti ia tidak akan salah tingkah dan berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu dan membanting pintu kamar Akashi seperti sekarang.

.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

Muahahahahaha x"D ini aku bikin apa... /berguling/ wogh, drabble terpanjang untuk series ini x"D Ru tidak menyangka xD dan baru bisa setor sekarang—seharian no life abis gegulingan sambil beberes rumah sih .-. terima kasih kepada yang sudi meriview x"D disini mulai Ru ceritakan perkembangan kisah mereka berdua. Ru berniat ingin membuat keseluruhan isi series ini merupakan suatu kesatuan cerita. Ya mungkin tidak semuanya dalam waktu yang berurutan saat Ru menceritakannya xD

Balasan Review

**Calico**: well, jujur aku bikin yang kayak gini soalnya keseringan liat Akashi yang jadi sensei gitu xD dan mau bikin Akashi yang dari kecil udah gak polos #gakRu. Ah... agak penuh dan jadi kurang nyaman ya? Bagaimana sekarang? Sudah lebih baik, kah? Ru harap bisa meningkatkan kenyamanan membaca dari tiap reader *smile* terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

**Rea: **ah, terim kasih sudah amu membaca x"D Ru memang tidak bisa membuat terlalu panjang untuk series ini, namun di chapter kali ini sudah Ru buat lebih panjang *smile* semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya

**Brigitta**: ahahaha xD karena Furi itu terlalu polos mangkanya gampang blushing xD lagipula dari kecil pesonanya Akashi udah kuat banget kok xD

Ah, sudah semua balasan reviewnya xD terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca, mereview, fave, ataupun follow fic ini *smile* So, mind to review, minna?

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	4. Different?

**12 Days of Akafuri**

**Disclaimer: milik siapa lagi Kurobasu kecuali milik Fujimaki-sensei? Saya hanya meminjam chara buatannya untuk kesenangan pribadi tanpa meraup keuntungan materi sedikitpun**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Bokushi, Oreshi.**

**Chapter 4: Different?**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

Sungguh Furihata tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Entah sejak kapan mantan muridnya ini memakai softlens berwarna emas? Ah, mungkin hanya sedang mengikuti trend, tapi jika hanya memakai yang sebelah, Furihata tentu akan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Apalagi sejak bertemu tadi, mantan muridnya ini tidak berhenti menunjukan smirk dan mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya.

Hell! Furihata mengutuk aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan oleh mantan muridnya ini. Akashi Seijuuro menjadi berpuluh kali lipat – atau mungkin beratus kali lipat – lebih menyeramkan hingga ingin rasanya Furihata segera kabur dari tempat ini juga.

"Oh, jadi ini..."

"E-eh? Apa?" Furihata mendengar gumaman pelan dari laki-laki berambut merah itu. Tangan yang memgang pisau dan garpu untuk memotong daging steak mengambang di udara dan tatapan bingung namun polos muncul di wajah laki-laki berusia 32 tahun tersebut.

"Ah... Bukan apa-apa Kouki-sensei, ayo kita makan saja." Akashi tersenyum yang entah mengapa membuat Furihata merinding ketakutan. Tidak mau mencari masalah, Furihata segera memakan daging steak medium rare yang sudah dipesan.

Keheningan terjadi saat mereka makan. Oh, tentu Furihata merasa canggung karena mereka hanya diam dan fokus dengan makanan masing-masing, namun Furihata masih tau tata krama saat makan. Apalagi saat ini mereka sedang makan di suatu restoran mewah di Tokyo yang hanya bisa di datangi oleh kaum sosialita dan butuh waktu jauh-jauh hari untuk reservasi tempat di restoran itu. Meskipun rasanya sangat gatal untuk berbicara dan menginterogasi mantan muridnya ini, namun akan Furihata tahan hingga ia selesai makan.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Furihata menaruh pisau dan garpu diatas piring yang sudah kosong. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat gerak-gerik Furihata.

"Bagaimana makanannya, sensei?"

"A-ah, t-tentu saja enak. Ada harga, ada rasa dan kualitas, kan?" Furihata meminum air putih yang sudah disediakan. Lagi-lagi dirinya merasakan canggung saat ingin berbicara ke Akashi. Entah mengapa semua pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan menguap saat melihat kedua iris berbeda warna tersebut. Seperti menghipnotisnya dengan pesona seorang Akashi, berkali-lipat menghipnotis dirinya dibandingkan saat kedua irisnya berwarna ruby.

"A-akashi-san memakai softlens sebelah saja, kah?" Hell! Furihata mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang bisa diajukan, mengapa dirinya malah mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Jika ini di tempat biasa Furihata makan, mungkin ia sudah memukul kepalanya ke meja.

Akashi awalnya sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Furihata. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa geli yang muncul. Menarik, amat sangat menarik, hal itu yang berada di pikirannya mengenai mantan guru sekaligus pengasuhnya sendiri. Pantas saja 'kakaknya' merasakan _hopeless_ dan bingung bagaimana cara yang paling tepat untuk menunjukan segala afeksi untuk menarik orang ini.

"Ah, iya. Entah mengapa aku suka dengan trend ini. Sensei tau kan saat ini sedang marak trend anak muda memiliki mata heterokromatik?" Furihata mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Akashi.

"A-ah, tapi entah mengapa aku lebih suka melihat mata Akashi-san seperti biasanya saja." Noted! Akashi mencatatnya di dalam otak jeniusnya. Ia tersenyum senang, sedangkan Furihata hanya bisa mengutuk mulutnya yang entah mengapa mengucapkan kata-kata yang terlalu jujur. Akashi tidak memasukan ramuan kejujuran dari fandom penyihir di makanannya kan? Tapi kenapa Furihata tidak bisa berhenti jujur?

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Menuangkan wine ke gelas mereka. Akashi memegang gelas tersebut, menggoyangkan pelan denga arah memutar sambil menatap senseinya.

"Sensei, kemana panggilan Sei-kun yang biasa?"

Furihata hampir tersedak wine yang diminumnya. Ia menatap lurus wajah muridnya. Apa-apaan itu. Kenapa ia menunjukan ekspresi terluka? Apakah artinya muridnya ini benar-benar serius ingin menikah dengan dirinya dan benar-benar menyukainya? Merasa gugup, tanpa sadar Furihata menghabiskan wine yang ada di gelasnya. Menatap kedua iris berbeda warna tersebut untuk mencari kebohongan dari kata-kata yang diungkapkan, namun yang ia dapati hanyalah kejujuran yang membuat dirinya berada dalam kondisi tidak nyaman.

"A-ah, aku rasa aneh saja jika sekarang memanggil Akashi-san dengan panggilan Sei-kun. Akashi-san bukan lagi seorang anak kecil. Akan terdengar sangat aneh jika aku memanggil Akasi-san dengan panggilan Sei-kun, apalagi mengingat bagaimana kedudukan Akashi-san saat ini." Jawaban macam apa itu? Furihata hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya yang hanya bisa memberikan jawaban seperti itu.

"Ah... aku tidak keberatan jika sensei memanggilku Sei-kun. Aku paling suka saat mendengar sensei memanggilku seperti itu sejak masih di TK."

Furihata hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Muridnya ini kenapa sih? Kenapa ia menjadi lebih banyak berbicara dan terkesan berbeda dibandingkan biasa? Seperti memiliki kepribadian yang lain saja.

"Sei-kun kenapa? Seperti orang lain saja." Akashi menatap Furihata tidak percaya. Akhirnya panggilan itu kembali. Furihata hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya. Jujur ia memang ingin memanggil muridnya ini dengan panggilannya seperti dulu, namun ia tahan. Merasa canggung, Furihata menghabiskan wine yang sudah diisi penuh di gelsanya yang tadinya sudah kosong. Benar-benar ia tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri hari ini.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan sensei saja." Sebuah senyuman absolut mengembang di bibir Akashi. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Pantas saja sang 'kakak' sampai seperti itu dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan dirinya di menit terakhir mereka akan makan malam. Menarik, terlalu menarik. Jujur, polos, tidak dapat diduga. Ia sangat tertarik dengan makhluk berambut cokelat ini. Sangat berbeda dibandingkan orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Bahkan sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan kiseki no sedai ditambah Kagami dan Kuroko teman satu tim dan rivalnya saat masih menjadi atlet basket di SMA.

Furihata memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia seharusnya ingat jika dirinya paling lemah dengan minuman beralkohol, apapun itu. Paling banyak satu gelas dan itu bisa membuat Furihata tidak bangun hingga keesokan hari, namun tadi ia malah menghabiskan dua gelas wine saking gugupnya.

"Sensei, baik-baik saja? Sepertinya sensei pusing. Ah, apa sensei tidak kuat minuman beralkohol?" Akashi memandangi Furihata khawatir. Wajah senseinya sudah merah dan pandangannya sudah tidak fokus. Furihata mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba membuat muridnya tidak panik.

"Kita pulang saja ya Sei..." Akashi membantu Furihata berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju parkiran mobil. Begitu sampai di mobil, Furihata langsung tidur dan membuat Akashi bingung. Segera, Akashi mengendarai mobilnya ke apartemen miliknya.

.

. 

Furihata bangun dengan sakit kepala yang teramat sangat. Sepertinya ini adalah kedua kalinya ia mabuk hingga separah ini. Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Menggosok kedua matanya dan memandang dengan aneh keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Sudah bangun sensei? Aku sedang menyiapkan makan siang dan jika sensei masih _hang over_ bisa minum peredanya di dalam kulkas. Jika ingin mandi sudah aku siapkan juga." Furihata terkejut saat melihat Akashi masuk ke kamar. Otaknya yang bekerja lebih lamban mencerna perkataan Akashi yang sudah kembali ke dapur.

"Sial..." Furihata memutuskan untuk mandi. Ia butuh menyegarkan pikirannya saat ini. 

.

. 

"Maaf merepotkan." Furihata duduk diam di kursi bar yang menghadap langsung ke dapur. Akashi menaruh sepiring omerice di hadpaan Furihata.

"Silahkan dimakan."

"Ah.. ya... omerice yang bagus... Good job Sei." Furihata tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Akashi. Akashi yang terkejut hanya bisa diam. Furihata yang masih tidak sadar – kebiasaan sejak di TK ataupun penitipan anak jika ada yang membuatkannya omerice akan mendapatkan senyuman dan elusan di kepala – langsung menyantap makan siang yang sudah dibuatkan untuknya.

"Ah... Terima kasih..."

"Tidak menggunakan lensa kontak emas lagi?" Furihata memperhatikan kedua mata Akashi yang tidak berbeda warna lagi.

"Ah, ya... agak aneh jika harus memakainya di rumah."

"Ah... begitu... tapi memang lebih baik seperti itu. Lagipula warna aslinya lebih indah dibandingkan harus menggunakan lensa kontak sebelah. Dan entah kenapa saat berbeda warna seperti itu auramu menjadi lebih menyeramkan, aku lebih suka Sei yang seperti ini." Furihata mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Akashi hanya diam mencerna dan menyimpan semua informasi yang ia dapatkan. Sepertinya saat ini akan lebih mudah mendekati senseinya, dan mungkin kesempatan Akashi jauh lebih besar akibat kejadian kemarin.  
.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

Maaf sebelumnya... izinkan Ru mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Udah telat, plot holes dimana-mana, gak jelas pula .-. /nangis/ jujur untuk prompt yang ini Ru bener-bener bingung .-. prompt selanjutnya pun bingung. Dan ini memang udah harus bikin perkembangan hubungan mereka sih...

Aaaaaaa... izinkan Ru mengutuk dirinya sekali lagi—

Ah... sudah, tidak mau berlama-lama, silahkan review. Konkrit, bahkan flame sekalipun akibat kekurangan dalam cerita untuk chapter kali ini akan Ru terima. See you in the next chapter that I will upload in this afternoon. See you

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	5. Half

**12 Days of Akafuri**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Ru hanya meminjam chara buatannya untuk kesenangan sendiri tanpa meraup keuntungan materi sedikitpun**

**Warning: many describe, Typo, OOC**

**Chapter 5: Half**

**.**

**.**

_Bokushi _adalah sebagian dari kepribadian Akashi yang lain, _Oreshi_ adalah kepribadian Akashi yang sebenarnya. Sebuah hal dasar yang sudah diketahui oleh orang-orang yang dekat dengan Akashi. Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko, Kagami, dan Momoi sangat tau mengenai hal ini, begitupula dengan ayahnya yang secara tidak langsung membantu menciptakan setengah kepribadian Akashi yang tidak mau kalah dan selalu berkata jika dirinya tidak akan pernah kalah.

Sejak kekalahannya dari Tim Basket Seirin, _Bokushi_ hampir tidak pernah muncul lagi. Bukan, bukannya ia menghilang, hanya saja Akashi sudah 'berbaikan' dengan kepribadiannya yang lain itu sehingga mereka bisa hidup dengan akur dan saling membantu untuk mengembangkan diri Akashi. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal dan tanpa cela sedikitpun hingga akhirnya pertemuannya kembali dengan sang _sensei_.

Sungguh, dalam hidup seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan _insecure_ seperti ini. _Sensei_nya, seseorang yang mendapatkan amanah dari ibunya untuk menjaga Akashi sesaat sebelum kematiannya, seseorang yang menumbuhkan kasih sayang pada diri Akashi ke orang lain selain keluarganya. Furihata Kouki merupakan suatu entitas yang secara tidak langsung membawa setengah bagian dari diri Akashi karena kesederhanaan dan hal-hal biasa namun mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti saat ia bersama dengan ibunya.

"Akashi-kun, aku harap kau tidak melamun lagi." Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan teman satu tim basket saat masih diam di posisinya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu restoran yang terletak tidak jauh dengan lokasi magang Kuroko. Siapa yang menyangka jika Kuroko dekat dengan seseorang yang menjadi sumber segala perasaan _insecure_ seorang Akashi. Kuroko yang sedang magang di TK tempat Furihata menjadi kepala sekolah menjadi pilihan Akashi untuk menceritakan semua permasalahannya.

"Ah, maaf Tetsuya." Akashi meminum cappucino yang dipesannya. Sungguh, Akashi mengalami kesulitan untuk fokus akhir-akhir ini.

"Yang masih menjadi pertanyaan, bagaimana Akashi-kun bisa tetap menyukai Furihata-san padahal waktu sudah berlalu lama dan kalian bahkan tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi sebelum akhirnya Akashi-kun mendatangi langsung Furihata-san?"

"Ah... kau tau yang namanya catatan, kan? Sejak aku bisa menulis, Okaa-sama sudah mengajarkan untuk selalu mencatat kegiatan sehari-hari yang sudah aku lakukan. Dari sana aku bisa mengingat semua."

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sebanyak apa buku yang sudah terkumpul akibat kebiasaan Akashi menuliskan segala sesuatu.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan Akashi-kun lakukan? Setidaknya Furihata-san tidak pernah menolak kehadiran Akashi-kun, kan?" Akashi mengangguk, ia nampak berpikir akan mengambil langkah apa untuk mendekati kembali _sensei_nya.

"Bersikap normal. Furihata-san itu seseorang yang _social awkward_. Jika Akashi-kun terlalu menekan, ataupun malah menjauhinya... kemungkinan akan semakin kecil."

"Tidak ada informasi lainnya yang bisa kau berikan, Tetsuya? Segala informasi akan berguna untukku." Kuroko hanya menggeleng hari ini ia hanya mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan curhatan mantan kaptennya itu. Sama sekali tidak menyiapkan informasi apapun mengenai atasannya selama magang.

"Baiklah, perlu aku antar kembali ke TK?" Akashi memanggil pelayan untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Makan siang kali ini disponsori oleh Akashi. Sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban karena sudah 'menculik' Kuroko dari murid-muridnya yang manis hingga membuat mereka menangis.

"Sebelum kembali, kita ke toko kue disebelah. Entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat mendatangi toko kue itu."

.

.

"Strawberry cheese cake satu."

"Tolong satu loyang strawberry cheese cake."

Kedua orang pelayan dengan seragam toko kue terkenal saling berpandangan, begitu pula kedua orang yang memesan hal yang sama.

"Kouki-sensei... ah, selamat siang."

"S-selamat siang Akashi-san. Ah, ada Kuroko-kun juga. Selamat siang... jadi temanmu itu Akashi-san, Kuroko-kun?"

Akashi berdecak kesal. Padahal saat kejadian kemarin Furihata sudah memanggilnya dengan suffix –kun, tapi hari ini panggilan formal itu kembali. Dan sungguh ia kesal saat Furihata memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan Kuroko-kun.

"Iya Furihata-san. Furihata-san kenal dengan Akashi-kun? Ah, dunia memang sempit." Sungguh, Akashi salut dengan kemampuan Kuroko yang memberikan kesan jika ia tidak tau jika Furihata kenal dengan Akashi.

"Mohon maaf kuenya hanya tinggal satu tuan." Seorang pelyan menginterupsi percakapan diantara mereka.

"A-ah, k-kalau begitu untuk Akashi-san saja. Akashi-san duluan yang sampai."

"Untuk sensei saja. Aku tidak masalah."

"T-tapi..."

"Bagaimana jika kalian membagi dua kue tersebut. Setengah untuk masing-masing." Kuroko menginterupsi perdebatan yang ia yakini tidak akan berakhir karena keduanya keras kepala.

"Ide yang bagus Tetsuya. Tolong bagi dua kuenya, dan ini uangnya." Akashi segera membayar kue tersebut. Pelayan dengan sigap melaksanakan perintah Akashi.

"M-maaf, ini uangnya." Furihata menyerahkan uang seharga setengah kue tersebut. Awalnya Akashi ingin menolak, namun mendapat kode dari Kuroko ia menerima uang tersebut.

"Tuan, ini kuenya." Seorang pelayan menyerahkan dua kotak kue ke Akashi. Salah satunya Akashi berikan ke Furihata.

"_Sensei_ mau kembali ke TK? Bagaimana jika aku antar sekalian? Kebetulan aku ingin mengantarkan Kuroko kembali ke tempat magangnya yang ternyata TK yang sama dengan _sensei_.

"A-ah.. baiklah..."

Akashi tersenyum senang namun sangat tipis dan sebentar. Firasatnya memang tidak pernah salah. Buktinya karena mengikuti firasatnya tersebut ia bisa bersama – bertemu di toko kue dan mengantarkan kembali ke TK – _sensei_nya. Kuroko yang melihat perubahan pada diri Akashi hanya bisa menggeleng perlahan, tidak menyangka mantan kaptennya akan dengan mudah menunukan ekspresi seperti itu. Sepertinya memang benar jika sebagian kebahagiaan Akashi berada di sosok pria berumur 32 tahun tersebut.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Selamat malam... mohon maaf karena amat sangat telat update. Kemarin Ru harus ke acara keluarga sehingga tidak sempat untuk melanjutkan tulisan dan update. Hari ini pun berada pada kondisi tidak terlalu sehat. Ada yang merasa semakin aneh dengan chapter ini? Ru jujur bingung mengembangkan plotnya .-. apalagi harus menyesuaikan dengan promptnya ._. suatu tantangan tersendiri untuk Ru.

Bagaimana Akashi ingin mendekati Furihata, dan juga bagaimana respon Furihata itu bikin Ru pusing sendiri sebenarnya _(:'3 berakhir Ru baca-baca Love so Life untuk sekedar tambahan referensi. Dan mungkin ini agak tidak masuk dnegan prompt half of something ya *bow*

Untuk balasan review... maaf jika akan Ru gabung. Yang jelas ini akan Ru teruskan hingga prompt ke 12 nanti. Bagaimana akhirnya? Mari berserah kepada mood Ru dan juga kesehatan Ru sendiri. Entah mengapa Ru mempunyai tendensi untuk membuat banyak kisah hurt/comfort bahkan angst ._.) terima kasih bagi yang sudi mereview ataupun favorite dan follow fic ini. Segala masukan akan Ru pertimbangkan. See you in the next chapter ._. jika hari ini Ru sempat dan tidak mabuk akibat 2 UTS mata kuliah yang berat—akan langsung update 2 chapter ._. terima kasih. So, mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


	6. What?

**12 Days of Akafuri**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Ru hanya meminjam chara buatannya untuk kesenangan sendiri tanpa meraup keuntungan materi sedikitpun**

**Warning: many describe, Typo, OOC**

**Chapter 6: What?**

**.**

**.**

Semua hal yng terjadi hari ini sungguh membuat Akashi lelah. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

.

.

"Tuan.. waktunya bangun. Sudah pagi." Suara pelayan utama kediaman Akashi membangunkan Akashi dari mimpinya. Akashi segera bangun, mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Segera ia meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayannya itu. Kebiasaan seorang Akashi Seijuuro, meminum teh sesaat setelah ia bangun.

"Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah, ayah anda meminta anda untuk datang ke kantornya. Latihan hari ini dengan Kiseki no Sedai sesuai instruksi anda sudah saya atur memakan waktu 1 jam. Ayah anda sudah saya kabarkan jadwal kegiatan tuan hari ini." Akashi hanya mengangguk dan menghabiskan tehnya. Sang pelayan segera mengundurkan diri membawa cangkir yang sudah kosong.

Mata heterokromatik tersebut mengerjap, mengumpulkan kesadaran, dan segera bersiap untuk bersekolah. Kehidupannya sebagai siswa SMA Rakuzan berumur 18 tahun akan dimulai kembali.

.

.

Sungguh, Akashi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dihadapannya ini ia melihat seorang wanita, berusia mungkin 30 tahun dengan ciri yang teramat sangat mirip dengan _sensei_nya ketika ia masih TK. Terlalu mirip dengan cinta pertamanya itu. Meskipun saat ini _bokushi_ yang mengambil alih tubuh Akashi, namum ia mengetahui bagaimana ciri dari seseorang yang disukai oleh 'kakaknya'. Segera ia tepis pikirannya itu. Mana mungkin _sensei_nya yang jelas laki-laki berubah menjadi perempuan. Tapi tidak mungkin juga ia bermimpi di sore hari, kan?

"Ah, Akashi-kun... selamat sore." Wanita yang menjadi perhatian Akashi mendatanginya. Sungguh ia terkejut dengan panggilan wanita itu, namun segera ia tutupi keterkejutannya. Saat ini ia berada di tempat umum, dan pencitraan adalah hal penting.

"Siapa?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada suara yang terkesan merendahkan.

"E-eh... A-akashi-kun tidak ingat kah? Aku Furihata Kouki, guru sekaligus pengawasmu ketika TK dulu." Perempuan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Akashi. Dadanya yang mungkin berukuran C cup hampir mengenai tubuh Akashi.

Sebuah petir imajiner menyambar menjadi background Akashi saat ini. Mana mungkin senseinya itu berubah menjadi perempuan. Ia sangat ingat jika senseinya itu laki-laki.

"Anda bercanda, kan? Kouki-sensei itu laki-laki. Tidak mungkin ia menjadi perempuan."

"I-ini benar aku, Sei-kun." Panggilan itu mengingatkan Akashi dengan senseinya. Bagaimana suara dan cara memanggil itu membuat Akashi sangat terkejut.

"Jangan bilang sensei operasi..." Akashi masih berusaha menjaga ketenangannya. Furihata mengangguk dan membuat Akashi ingin menjedotkan kepala ke rak makanan terdekat.

"B-bagaimana? Sei-kun suka?" wanita itu memutar badannya. Dress berwarna peach selutut itu melambai dengan indah mengikuti pergerakannya. Akashi menelan ludah dengan usaha penuh. Entah mengapa ia merasa senseinya semakin menarik.

"H-huwaaaa..." tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri, Furihata kehilangan keseimbanganya. Ia terjatuh meniban tubuh penerus Akashi Corporation itu. Jarak wajah mereka bahkan kurang dari dua senti saat ini. Akashi menatap mata coklat dengan iris bagaikan biji semangka tersebut, mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

Kriiing... Kriiing...

Brak.. Sret...

Suara alarm menyadarkan Akashi, mengembalikannya ke kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ia segera duduk saat alarm tersebut berbunyi. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti bisa-bisanya ia bermimpi seperti itu. Bagaiman sosok Furihata dalam tubuh perempuan membuatnya semakin kangen dan ingin bertemu dengan senseinya itu.

Oh, tolong ingatkan Akashi agar tidak mengikuti _truth or dare_ yang diadakan oleh mantan anggota kisedai. Jika bukan karena _dare _ yang diberikan oleh Kise, ia yakin ia tidak akan memimpikan hal sekonyol tadi karena mengikuti salah satu event dan bercosplay.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Yahoo, Ru kembali. Ternyata Ru gak kuat hari ini upload 2 sekaligus.. dan oh iya, ini akan ada berhubungan sama chapter selanjutnya. 2 chapter ini chapter yang paling tenang dan mungkin paling absurd...

Terima kasih bagi yang masih setia mereview :"D oh iya chapter ini mengikuti prompt 'Genderbender'. Semoga memuaskan. Terima kasih. Mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


	7. Didn't Recognize

**12 Days of Akafuri**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Ru hanya meminjam chara buatannya untuk kesenangan sendiri tanpa meraup keuntungan materi sedikitpun**

**Warning: many describe, Typo, OOC, Crossplay!Furi, Cosplayer!Akashi**

**Chapter 7 : Didn't Recognize**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, Akashi mengutuk mantan anggota Kisedai dengan kemampuan _perfect copy _itu. Jika bukan karena permainan truth or dare yang mereka lakukan dan Akashi mendapatkan dare seperti ini, sungguh, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan berdandan menjadi orang aneh dengan wig berwarna silver seperti ini, dan juga blazer sekolah, juga sebuah salib yang menggantung kecil hampir tidak terlihat di dekat dasi yang ia kenakan.

"_Aku mau Akashicchi cosplay jadi Iori dari otoge Brothers Conflict-ssu! Harus in character dan turun di event yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi!"_

Ucapan terkutuk tersebut kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Sungguh, Akashi tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran salah satu teman – coret budak coret – dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu. Entah dapat ide dari mana, atau mungkin ia ingin mati cepat hingga memberikan _dare_ seperti itu ke Akashi.

Selama dua minggu tersebut, Akashi meluangkan waktunya untuk mendalami character tersebut. Caranya? Mudah... sudah ada teknologi yang bernama internet yang memudahkannya. Menonton anime, browsing, bahkan menyempatkan waktu untuk memainkan game yang ditujukan untuk perempuan yang ingin merasakan simulasi menjalin hubungan dengan saudara tirinya. Hasilnya? Oh lihatlah, penampilan Akashi sangat sempurna. Cara menatap, gesture, penampilannya, semuanya sangat mirip dengan karakter yang diajukan oleh _ace_ Kaijou itu.

Click...

"Kagami-kun, ingatkan aku untuk menjadikan ini bahan ancaman untuk Akashi-kun nanti." Bayangan dari Seirin yang akhirnya mengalahkan Akashi tersebut berbicara dengan cahaya barunya. Kagami hanya bisa menahan tawanya hingga menangis, sedangkan Kise terlihat sangat senang dan tidak berhenti memotret Akashi dengan smartphone terbaru miliknya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan melakukan hal ini, Akashi." Aomine mengelap air mata yang muncul karena ia tidak menyangka kaptennya akan melakukan dare hina macam ini.

"Aku tidak akan mundur dari tantangan yang diberikan, Daiki." Di dalam otak yang cerdasnya itu sudah berputar berbagai rencana bals dendam untuk Kise.

"K-ka-kakak... b-boleh minta foto b-bareng?" seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sepunggung ikal dibagian bawah, berkacamata dengan frame hitam tipis takut-takut mendekati Akashi. Akashi sempat mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum mengangguk menyetujui permintaan gadis itu.

Gadis itu meminta izin untuk merangkul lengan Akashi dan Akashi menyetujui. Mereka berfoto tiga kali dengan berbagai pose dan Akashi yang tersenyum menyerupai Iori.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Terima Kasih Iori-san! Aaaaaa! Ema-chaaaaan~ Kamu harus foto OTP ku!" Gadis itu segera berlari menarik seseorang yang bercosplay menjadi Ema – heroine Brothers Conflict – ke arah Akashi.

"E-eh... S-sagara-san p-pelan pelan. I-ini aku mau memasang kontak lens dulu." Akashi dan Kiseki no Sedai yang lain serta Kuroko dan Kagami terpana melihat penampilan gadis itu. Ia bagaikan Ema dalam wujud nyata, 3 dimensi, bukan 2 dimensi.

Akashi melihat pupil bagaikan biji semangka tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat dekat dengan sosok ini.

"Ergh... sudah aku bilang kan untuk memasang kontak lensnya dulu baru make up! Kou-chan gimana sih." Gadis yang diperkirakan berumur dua tahun diatas Akashi menggerutu kesal sambil menatap gadis tersebut.

"T-tapi aku kan tidak setuju untuk berdandan seperti ini!" perdebatan mulai terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ehm.." Akashi berpura-pura batuk untuk menarik perhatian kedua orang yang hampir terlibat perdebatan sengit itu. "Jadi?"

"T-tunggu sebentar, Iori-san! Aku dan Kou- ah, maksudku Ema akan segera kembali! Mohon tunggu sebentar ya!" gadis yang diketahui bernama Sagara itu menarik cosplayer Ema menuju salah satu pojok terdekat. Dari tempat Akashi, ia masih bisa mengawasi kedua orang yang entah mengapa menurutnya menarik. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana tangan terampil Sagara mendandani Ema – Akashi akan menyebutnya begitu hingga ia tau nama aslinya – dengan dandanan yang natural namun tetap terlihat cantik. Ema menggunakan sebuah chiffon dress berwarna peach dengan kepangan kecil di rambut dan hiasan bunga di baju dan rambutnya. Entah apa yang rusak dengan Akashi, ia merasa melihat Kouki-sensei yang sedang bercrossdress saat melihat gadis itu. Namun segera ia tepis pemikiran itu. Mana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi, kan?

"Iori-san, boleh minta foto kalian yang saling berhadapan dengan menukar tatapan yang intens ala kekasih? Tolong pegang bagian pinggang dan tangan Kou- ah, maksudku Ema!" sagara mendadak menjadi seorang fotografer yang mengarahkan gaya kedua orang tersebut. Mengikuti arahan, mereka berpose sangat baik. Flash muncul dari kamera yang digunakan oleh Sagara.

"GYAAAAAAA! INI INDAH!" lagi-lagi Sagara menjerit. Sungguh, bahan fangirlingan bertambah adalah sebuah anugerah.

"Sagara-chan, Sagara-chan. Boleh aku ikutan?" Kise membuka kacamata dan topinya sebentar. Membuat gadis tersebut tidak menyangka jika dihadapannya berdiri Kise Ryouta sang atlet juga model terkenal.

"B-baik... S-selanjutnya, foto yang lain ya!" setelah itu, mereka bergerak mengikuti langkah kaki Sagara.

.

.

.

Sungguh, Akashi tidak tau jika bercosplay akan semelelahkan itu. Ia terus berusaha _in chara_ sebagai pembuktian jika ia mampu. Dan entah sejak kapan ia masuk ke sesi foto bersama dengan Ema, juga Sagara sebagai fotografer. Akashi yakin jika gadis bernama Sagara itu memiliki cadangan energi yang sama seperti Kise. Ia terus melompat dari satu ide ke ide lainnya. Membuat berbagai macam pose untuk diarahkan dan dipotret dalam waktu singkat.

Sialnya, ia tidak tau jika koper yang dibawa oleh Sagara berisi berbagai macam kostum. Beruntung ia hanya perlu berganti kostum dengan sebuah tuxedo putih dan melakukan foto bak pre wedding. Akashi hampir menolak, namun ketika ia melihat Ema, semburat merah tipis hadir di pipinya. Sungguh, ia merasakan debaran anomali di jantungnya saat melihat gadis itu. Ia begitu mengingatkan dirinya dengan sosok Furihata Kouki. Selama photo session bak pre wedding itu Akashi terus menahan dirinya untuk tetap berperilaku sopan dan tidak melanggar asusila. Sungguh, lekukan tubuh Ema begitu menggoda dirinya, membuatnya ingin menyentuh tubuh itu lagi dan lagi.

Ah, mungkin Akashi butuh tidur untuk mengistirahatkan kembali jiwa dan raganya. Serta menghapus ingatan mengenai Ema... Hei! Ia tidak akan pernah yang namanya berpaling dari Furihata Kouki, meskipun akhirnya ada seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan _sensei_nya itu.

.

.

.

"Otsukaresamadeshita Kou-chaaan~" Sagara berlari dan memeluk sepupu tercintanya yang membantunya seharian ini.

"A-aku masih kesal.. dan jangan menunjukan tatapan seperti anak kucing terbuang begitu, Sagara!" seorang laki-laki dengan rambut brunnete menatap kesal sepupu yang sedang memeluknya erat itu.

"Kenapa?" suatu pertanyaan retoris. "Kan Kou-chan sendiri yang bilang akan membantuku menyelesaikan portofolioku kali ini, kan? Jadi aku memanfaatkan bantuan yang sudah kau berikan~" Seseorang yang dipanggil Kou-chan tersebut hanya bisa mendengus. Sagara hanya tertawa melihat reaksi sepupu tercintanya.

"Oh, ayolah Furihata Kouki~ jangan ngambek seperti itu! Kau harus membantu sepupumu, ingat? Kan kau yang berjanji. Ah sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Oyasumi." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Furihata Kouki.

Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi bahan untuk menambah portofolio gadis tersebut. Sepupu jauhnya itu merupakan keluarga yang masih berhubungan dengan Furihata selain kakaknya. Saat ini gadis itu sedang menginap di apartemen sederhananya untuk menyelesaikan portofolio miliknya.

"Hahh..." sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kouki. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan untuknya. Ia berdandan atau mungkin bisa dibilang bercosplay menjadi Ema Hinata dari otoge Brothers Conflict. Entah mengapa saat berfoto dengan Iori tadi, ia sempat merasakan jika Iori tersebut memiliki aura yang sama dengan mantan murid dan mungkin seseorang yang ia cintai itu. Menjambak rambut frustasi, Kouki memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Ia tidak mau menginat saat-saat memalukan itu. Apalagi jika mengingat foto pre wedding dadakan dan hampir berciuman dengan orang itu. Sungguh, jantung Kouki tidak kuat mengingatnya.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Halo~ Ru kembali hadir—dan aaaaa Ru takut ini gak akan kelar tepat waktu /bergulng/ nyicil nyicil tetep aja masih ada 3 fic lagi harus selesai masa ._. oh well, makasih untuk yang review. Chapter kali ini berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya. Semoga kalian suka :") makasih banyak buat yang review, kalian menambah semangat Ru. Tidak berlama-lama, Mind to review?

Sign

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


	8. Why This is Just Dream

**12 Days of Akafuri**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Ru hanya meminjam chara buatannya untuk kesenangan sendiri tanpa meraup keuntungan materi sedikitpun**

**Warning: many describe, Typo, OOC, Crossplay!Furi, Cosplayer!Akashi**

**Chapter 8: Why this is just dream?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kouki-sensei, Kouki-sensei." Seorang anak kecil berambut merah itu mendekati Kouki yang sedang menenangkan seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hijau yang sedang menangis.

"Ya, ada apa Sei-kun?" Pengasuh anak tersebut memandangi Akashi yang datang menghampirinya sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Untuk Kouki-sensei." Akashi menyerahkan sebuah gelang buatan tangannya. Terdiri dari untaian kertas yang digunting berbentuk berbagai macam benda. Matahari, bintang, bahkan ada yang berbentuk seperti angin tornado.

"Terima kasih Sei-kun." Akashi tersenyum senang saat senseinya itu mengelus lembut rambutnya. Furihata senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh muridnya ini. Anak ini terlalu polos dan terlalu... menggoda seorang Furihata Kouki. Ah, mungkin benar jika Furihata mencintai anak ini. Tapi... norma yang berlaku dan pandangan lingkungan membuatnya menahan hasratnya itu.

.

.

.

"Sensei kenapa?" Akashi menghampiri Furihata yang sedang murung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Furihata mencoba tersenyum menenangkan muridnya itu.

Sebuah pelukan dihadiahi oleh Akashi ke Furihata, "Sensei jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu. Sei tidak suka! Sensei harus tersenyum. Seijuuro suka wajah tersenyum sensei."

Furihata tidak bisa menolak permintaan anak itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus mengembang di bibir Furihata. Ia membalas pelukan anak itu. Ah, entah mengapa Furihata merasa kehangatan dari tubuh kecil polos tanpa dosa ini. Seandainya jika tubuh ini bisa menemani hidupnya sekarang. Yang semakin sepi karena orang tuanya baru saja dikabarkan meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

.

.

Furihata terbangun dari tidurnya. Ah, lagi-lagi mimpi itu kembali hadir. Ia menggaruk rambutnya hingga membuatnya semakin berantakan. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini setelah pertemuannya dengan Akashi ia semakin sering memimpikan anak itu, terutama sosok Akashi saat masih anak-anak. Furihata merasakan perasaan nyaman saat mendapatkan pelukan hangat anak itu. Sayangnya itu semua hanyalah mimpinya...

.

.

_Hei... apakah kau tau? Terkadang mimpi itu merupakan perwujudan keinginan terdalam dari dalam dirimu. Jika sudah seperti ini, apakah kau masih akan menyangkal jika sesungguhnya kau menginginkan sosok itu?_

.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

Yak, Ru makin ngebut x"D doakan Fic ini bisa selesai tepat waktu- dan sepertinya project Ru harus Ru tunda :") ah, mungkin fic itu akan Ru publish ketika menjelang UAS nanti :"D terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau merivew. Mereka ini memang masih canggung entah kenapa xD dan karena mendekati saat terakhir, mari kita lihat siapa yang akhirnya bergerak duluan xD see you in the next chapter. Mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


	9. Your Smell

**12 Days of Akafuri**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Ru hanya meminjam chara buatannya untuk kesenangan sendiri tanpa meraup keuntungan materi sedikitpun**

**Warning: many describe, Typo, OOC**

**Chapter 9 : Your Smell**

**.**

**.**

Furihata baru menyadari jika ia memakai pakaian Akashi saat ia terbangun tadi. Ah, tentu saja seharusnya ia ingat jika hang over yang ia alami semalam mungkin akan merepotkan orang lain jika bukan Akashi yang menolongnya. Lagi pula hang over yang ia alami diakibatkan oleh kebodohannya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan seperti itu Sensei. Toh itu bukan hal yang buruk, semua orang bisa saja mengalami hang over, kan?" Akashi mencoba membuat Furihata nyaman dan lebih tenang. Furihata hanya menggigit bibirnya pelan, kebiasaannya sejak dulu ketika merasa canggung. Mereka saat ini sedang bersisian menyantap sarapan yang disiapkan oleh Akashi. Ia sudah mandi dan menggunakan pakaian Akashi.

Drrrtt... Drrrtttt...

Handphone Furihata bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Ia segera mengecek handphone tersebut.

"Sial..." Akashi melihat Furihata dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak pernah ia melihat Furihata menunjukan ekspresi terganggu seperti itu. "Terima kasih Sei-kun sudah mengurus dan mengajakku makan malam. Aku harus buru-buru karena ada urusan mendadak. Pakaianku semalam dimana ya?"

"Ah, ada di kantung kertas di kamar, ta—" ucapan Akashi terpotong oleh Furihata yang langsung melesat mengambil kantung kertas cokelat. Ia menundukan badannya sebelum akhirnya segera pergi dari apartemen Akashi.

Akashi terkejut dengan Furihata yang melesat dengan kecepatan menyaingi kecepatan pesawat jet. Ah, ia hanya bisa menatap senseinya itu. Setidaknya, semalam dan pagi ini memberikan kesan yang mendalam dan panggilan Sei-kun sudah kembali.

.

.

"Sial..." Furihata hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya yang salah mengambil kantong kertas cokelat yang ternyata malah berisi sebuah tuxedo mahal. Padahal hari ini ia harus menemui salah satu donatur di panti asuhan yang dikelola bersama salah satu temannya. Furihata bisa mencium wangi Akashi melalui tuxedo itu, begitu pula dari baju yang dipakainya. Furihata hanya bisa sangsi jika ia bisa fokus selama pertemuan dengan donatur.

.

.

Akashi tersenyum melihat pakaian Furihata yang tertinggal di kamarnya. Sesuai dugaannya, senseinya itu salah mengambil kantung belanjaan yang berisi pakaiannya. Akashi mengeluarkan baju tersebut, mencoba menghirup wangi tubuh sang sensei yang masih menempel disana. Ah, Akashi menyukai bau Furihata. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, Akashi akan mengusulkan mereka bertukar pakaian. Suatu saat nanti, ketika Furihata akhirnya bisa menerima Akashi dan jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Hallo! Gak nyangka bisa update 2 dalam waktu sejam .-. yaaa.. emang pendek sih. 2 fic ini mewakili prompt "in chibi form" dan "outfit switch". Bagaimana? Kalian suka? Oh iya ini mengambil setting setelah Furihata hang over dan pertemuannya dengan bokushi saat makan malam xD Ah, semoga Ru bisa nyelesaain ini semua tepat waktu xD terima kasih kepada yang masih mau membaca. Mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


	10. Cross Over

**12 Days of AkaFuri**

**disclaimer: milik siapa lagi Kurobasu kalau bukan milik Fujimaki-sensei?**

**Psychic Detective Yakumo milik Manabu Kaminaga-sensei****  
****warning: OOC, drabble**

**Warning: OOC, Lack of feels**

**Chapter 10: Cross Over**

**.**

**.**

Akashi menaruh rangkaian bunga lily di makam ibunya. Setelah membersihkan makam dan menyalakan dupa, ia berdoa di makam perempuan yang paling ia cintai. Mengobrol sedikit dan menceritakan beberapa kegiatannya yang semakin lama semakin padat. Disaat seperti ini Akashi Seijuuro bisa lebih santai dan melepaskan sejenak title 'Emperor' yang disandangnya. Ya, bukan suatu rahasia untuk orang-orang yang dekat dengan Akashi jika ia merupakan anak yang sayang dengan ibunya. Meskipun ia sudah ditinggal oleh ibunya sejak ia kecil, tepatnya sesaat setelah masuk TK, ia masih mengingat jelas senyuman ibunya itu. Disaat seperti inilah semua kenangan itu akan kembali hadir ke ingatan seorang Akashi yang hanya bisa ia tanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Selamat siang, Kaa-chan, Tou-san." Sebuah suara yang familier hadir menyapa gendang telinga Akashi. Ia mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut, dan menemukan seorang Furihata Kouki sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari makam tempat ibu Akashi disemayamkan. Ia hanya diam mengamati senseinya itu. Tidak mau mengganggu dirinya yang sepertinya sedang ingin bercerita dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa membawa kakak kesini, aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya, sayangnya pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal dan kebetulan saat ini ia sedang berada di luar negeri." Furihata duduk bersimpuh di hadapan altar kecil makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, aku dalam keadaan yang sehat, begitu pula dengan kakak. Ia semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai arsitektur interior, bahkan yang aku dengar seorang artis dari hollywood menggunakan jasa kakak untuk mengatur interior rumahnya." Furihata tersenyum sambil membersihkan bunga yang sudah layu.

Akashi tau jika ini merupakan hal yang privat untuk Furihata, namun entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang menahannya disini untuk terus menatap sang sensei yang masih ia usahakan untuk ia raih. Ia memilih untuk duduk di depan makam ibunya, sambil sesekali melirik sang sensei.

"Kakak kemarin sudah mengenalkan pasangannya ke aku. Ya, kali ini pasangannya seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya hitam bergelombang sepunggung, dengan tatapan yang tajam namun penuh kelembutan. Semoga kakak kali ini benar-benar serius dan akhirnya mereka bisa menikah dan melanjutkan keturunan Furihata ya yah, ibu." Furihata tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap pigura berisi foto kedua orang tuanya yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Angin kencang mulai berhembus. Cuaca yang tadinya cerah mendadak berubah menjadi kelam. Awan hitam mulai bergerak ke arah pemakaman itu berada. Furihata Kouki yang sedang serius tidak mengindahkan hal tersebut dan terus melanjutkan temu-kangennya dengan sang ayah dan ibu.

"Bicara tentang pasangan, aku..."

Angin yang bergerak dengan kencang membuat Akashi tidak bisa mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Furihata. Andaikan saja angin kencang itu tidak berhembus, ia yakin pasti akan mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan mengenai perasaan sang sensei. Tidak lama, angin kencang itu berhenti. Bersamaan dengan itu, iris keemasan Akashi melihat sebuah pemandangan yang berbeda. Ia melihat senseinya dipeluk dari depan oleh seorang perempuan dengan rambut cokelat sebahu yang sangat mirip dengan senseinya namun dalam versi wanita, dan seorang pria berambut cokelat tua dengan garis wajah yang tegas tapi menenangkan memegang bahu kiri sang sensei. Dilihat dari wujudnya, Akashi yakin jika itu adalah kedua orang tua Furihata, mengingat diri mereka yang tembus pandang.

Mata keemasan milik Akashi tidak hanya bisa melihat masa depan, namun juga bisa melihat arwah dari mereka yang sudah tiada. Ia tau hal ini sejak lama, namun tidak ada yang tau hal ini selain dirinya. Biarkan saja orang-orang berpikir jika iris keemasannya itu hanya Emperor eye.

Akashi hanya melihat pemandangan antara sensei dengan kedua orang tuanya itu dalam diam. Ia tidak ingin menginterupsi saat-saat yang penuh dengan keharuan ini. Akashi agak terkejut saat melihat ibu sang sensei yang sedang memeluk Furihata dari depan melihat ke arah Akashi kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sebelum ia melepaskan pelukan ke anak tercintanya itu. Ayah Furihata pun melihat sekilas ke arah Akashi dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang dan titik-titik rinai air hujan turun membasahi bumi.

"Ah... sepertinya aku harus pulang. Tiba-tiba saja hujan seperti ini dan aku lupa membawa payung." Furihata tertawa kikuk dan memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memasukan foto kedua orang tuanya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalakan makam kedua orang tuanya itu.

Saat Furihata membalikan badannya, ia terkejut melihat Akashi yang sedang berdiri dan memayungi dirinya. Bagaimana bisa muridnya – yang menjadi salah satu topik pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan makam orang tuanya – berada di depannya saat ini.

"Ayo pulang sensei, aku antarkan." Akashi segera menggapai tangan Furihata yang masih terlihat bingung. Pria yang tahun ini akan berumur 31 tahun tersebut hanya mengikuti langkah sang mantan murid menuju parkiran mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang. Ah, ia semakin yakin dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil mengenai muridnya ini. Ia melirik sekilas makam kedua orang tuanya, tersenyum lebar, lalu mengikuti langkah kaki sang mantan murid yang lebar agar mereka tidak perlu kehujanan.

.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

Okay... ini unsur cross overnya gak keliatan, kah? ._. Ru bikin ini cross over dengan **Psychic Detective Yakumo**. Salah satu manga kesukaan Ru yang sukses bikin Ru ngefeels dan mikirin banyak hal :") sebelumnya Ru minta maaf karena telat update karen kesibukan di RL dan Ru juga entah mengapa makin mudah drop akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan kamis gak masuk karena suspect campak /kayang/ udah tua masih aja campak :")

Dan ini adalah chapter dengan perkembangan paling jaaaaauuuuh dan paling signifikan tentang hubungan sensei-mantan murid ini xD gimana perbedaan umur dan perasaan dari Furi mulai terjawab /alay kamu/

Karena ini seharusnya mengikuti prompt **12 days of Akafuri**namun sayangnya Ru telat dan banyak urusan di RL jadi ya ini akan segera selesai 2 chapter lagi. Semoga 2 chapter terakhir tidak mengecewakan :") apalagi mengingat chapter ke 11 mengambil prompt NSFW. Tolong, Ru terlalu polos untuk bikin yang kayak gitu /w/ #dibuang

Maa, tidak berpanjang lebar lagi.. mind to review minna-san?

Sign,

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


End file.
